The Nation without a name
by briana.schmidt1
Summary: England is minding his own business when all of a sudden spain is reaching for a brand new land and both countries (and France) are competing for the love of a beautiful woman. Crack history. Uk/America pairing, not US also chibi america and canada. US makes an apperance near the end.
1. Chapter 1

The Nation without a Name

1/14/2015  
>10:49 PM<p>

Chapter One

It was just after six in the morning and England was making his famous scones, _**make that infamous**_ he pouted. He was upset that no one else liked his scones. At least he could take comfort in the fact that one off his older brothers, Scotland, had worse food than him. Speaking of Scotland, England was still upset with him. Oh well if he wanted to hang out with that damn frog instead of him, that was his business. But seriously none of his brothers wanted him around. Wales never said so but England got the feeling that England hated him, and Southern Ireland was still mad at him for his occupation of him and his twin Northern Ireland. North never disagreed with his more volatile brother except in the execution of the plans, and usually he was right. God help them if he ever decided to take over the world. All this however was old news, no something much more serious was happening. He couldn't find a nightly cuddle buddy. Ever since he could remember, he had to have someone to sleep with, at first it was big brother North but that ended about the time he got his first whiskers. That next birthday big brother Scotland took him to his first brothel, and introduced him to the wonders of a woman's touch, and England was hooked. From there the young country was set down a dark path of temptation and debauchery until he set sail under the jolly Roger as Arthur Kirkland. His brother Wales was the one to put a stop to it. That one act of brotherly love is why England had a hard time believing that Wales hated him completely.

A knock at the door brought him from his somewhat dark thoughts. Wondering who on earth could be calling at this hour he opened the door. A man stood on the doorstep. The stranger handed him a letter and promptly turned back, hopped onto his horse and rode off. Turning back as he shut the door to his two story Victorian town house, England walked to his writing desk. He broke the seal and seeing the queen's handwriting, sighed and girded his loins for whatever his queen had in mind for him, he just knew that he wouldn't like it in the least.

_Dear Arthur Kirkland,  
>I pray that this letter finds you alive and well, and if it doesn't, oh well, it is time for you to get up out of the grave anyways you'll never guess what the Spanish bitch, um, I mean Queen Isabella, sent me. A letter stating, and I quote. 'Don't worry that you are Queen of the smallest nation in the world, however you are about to become a whole lot smaller, for I have a citizen who sailed for me and claimed the new land for me. He said that he used to be an Englishman, but wished to be Spanish instead.' Ooh she is the biggest bitch I have ever been unfortunate enough to meet. Oh well, your mission is to go and fight the damn Spanish for this new commonwealth of Britain.<em>_  
>sincerely your queen,<br>Elizabeth Tudor__  
>P.S.<em>_  
>In case you were unaware, this is an order, and ignored at your own peril<em>.

England sighed once more as he finished reading the missive, and set it down. Well that's that then, the Queens had been at war mentally if not physically since that nasty business with pirates. If his Queen wished him to go up against the little tomato, well he had no choice. Personally he was feeling a little tired of bickering with the others and thinking of going into isolation. It didn't matter now. He quickly penned off a letter and before he folded and sealed it, he proofread the letter, liking what he read he sealed it and rushed off to pack for what would likely be a terribly long war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Canté wasteé wi watched the strange beings as they walked around the  
>just as strange lodges. From her viewpoint, these people wouldn't last<br>the coming winter, except that she had a feeling that the pale ones  
>coming would be a good thing as well as a bad one. How that would work<br>confused her, how could something be both good and bad? At last her  
>ears picked up the fake bird calling. Running Bull, the son of the chieftain<br>Wahunsunacock was signaling. She let out a fake signal as well. They would  
>meet back in camp. A slight rustling sound was the only clue that<br>strong horse was ever there. Canté wasteé wi was about to head back  
>herself, when she felt an abnormal presence. Strange, she only got<br>this feeling when the other nations visited. However this nation was  
>foreign. Neither friend, nor foe. Worse, the presence was coming<br>from the pale ones.

Back at camp the chieftain, his advisors and his son were already  
>seated in a circle around the edges of the lodge. As Canté entered,<br>she bowed her head down in deference to the man who sat directly  
>opposite the flaps, and proceeded to her seat on the other side of<br>him, between Wahunsunacock and Running Bull. She greatly disliked this  
>particular honor, as it gave the impression that she belonged to at<br>least one of the men on either side of her. She however didn't voice  
>her opinions. To do so would get her banished, even if she had a<br>deeper connection to the tribe than the others, after all she  
>discovered that she didn't need to eat if the seasons were kind to the<br>tribe, however she could still feel hunger, especially if the winter  
>moons were harsh or the elk scarce. She had also discovered in time<br>that her old friends grew older, while she stayed at about twenty  
>winters. The friends that gave off a presence when they entered her<br>territory, just like the unfamiliar sensation earlier at the pale ones  
>camp.<p>

"Canté wasteé wi." the deep timbre of Wahunsunacock's voice sliced through  
>her thoughts like an arrow through a fresh kill.<br>"Yes chieftain?" Canté asked uncertainly.  
>"Tell me, what are your thoughts of these pale faced strangers?"<br>"My mind tells me that they will not stay, for they were not dressed  
>for food gathering. The males dress to brightly to hunt, and the<br>females wear fabric too long to gather and farm. However my heart says  
>that the pale ones have a place and purpose for many winters to come,<br>for good and bad." She answered honestly. Wahunsunacock sighed, deeply  
>disturbed.<br>"I have had the same feelings, although mine held more doom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray! i fianally was able to post this! and yes i know that technically it is 1:58 a.m. on friday, but the sun has not yet risen for me so therefor a new day has not begun! (I'll only use that excuse if i'm late, cause the hero is never late! things just keep disrupting them! ^-^ please pretend that i'm the hero? please?! Please?! **

England could've sworn that someone or something was watching him. It almost felt like . . .  
>"Come out of there, you damn frog!" The Frenchman stepped out from behind the barrel.<br>"You caught me angelterre" he said with a sigh." England exploded with rage.  
>"What the hell are you doing here!" He demanded of the perverted country.<br>"You're so mean. And after I came all this way to help you with Spain." The other country pouted. "Well see if I care. You black sheep of Europe!" He shouted angrily.  
>"I don't care either! Go back to that bloody piece of crap you call a country!" England would be very happy if France would go back. The dumb git was a pain in England's arse since his birth. Just as he turned back to enter his settlement, he felt a new presence. Not France. That arse was present and accounted for. No this was something, someone else. At first he thought that Spain had shown up as well, but the presence wasn't from Spain at all. He'd never felt this country before. Almost strange, but comforting, all at once. As if he somehow knew this other nation.<p>

"Hon hon hon!" France chuckled evilly. "Hello new French territory." England suddenly felt very afraid for the unknown nation. France had the creeper grin on his face.

**Wow, that was shorter than i originally intended. maybe i should add chapters to one another? anyways please reveiw! and you can't think anything bad! just kidding! you just can't voice them! actually at this point anything about my story would be welcome! also thinking of doing a AllCanada story! tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ugh! this week seemed to go by super incredibly slow! also my computer got taken away from me yesterday, so i couldn't post even though i wanted to. sorry :( it won't happen again! (or at least i won't let it)**

Canté wasteé wi was crouching as she spied on the two pale ones arguing. One had long hair compared to the other; however it was still short in the way of her people. The two males both had yellow hair. They both gave her the same yet completely different spoke in a language that she could understand, but the words confused her. Suddenly the long hair said something in the strange language that she didn't hear; long hair however scared her with his wife evil smile. Short hair looked scared too, and they were both looking in her direction!

She got up and ran, she didn't care if they knew that she was there, besides, they seemed to have found her out on their own anyways. England was surprised when a beautiful woman with long black hair and wide brown eyes got up and ran as fast as she could away from the two countries. France recovered first

"Well, this land just got a little bit more interesting, qui?" Damn! Not only would he have to fight France and Spain for the land, he'd have to fight with France for the native beauty.

"You are not staying here you damn frog!" England exclaimed with a shocked voice.

"Why on earth would I ever stay here!?" The Frenchman asked with an incredulous look. "I would never stay here. It is way too tacky for someone as beautiful as moi." Bloody arse! Deliberately misunderstanding him!

"No you stupid git! I mean that you cannot stay in this land!" At this point England was ready for a fight

**also i don't think that I've gotten many reviews so i'm begging you please r&r! i need it for my self-esteem! At this point even constructive criticism would be welcome. anyways please keep reading, until next times angelterres!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh! it's been five weeks already! I'm sad to say that i haven't been working on this as hard as i should have been. but i have school and not to mention the fact that i am sick.**

**OH NO! I forgot to say that I do not own hetalia, or the North American continent, but i do own the idea, and plot**

**Plot: no she doesn't**

**you're so mean TT_TT**

As Canté ran she lost track of where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get away from the two yellow hairs and the mysterious way that they seemed to know where exactly she had hidden herself. On she ran blindly through the forest she called her home. It seemed that the pale ones followed her still, but she dared not look back for fear of being right.

"Damn you black sheep of Europe! Because of you, she got away!" The sound of swords clashing filled the air as France blamed the nation in front of him.

"Bugger off frog! Don't you dare pin this on me!" England shouted back. "You're the one who scared her." Just then France feinted to the right. England, however, saw this in time and parried. The maneuver was too much for the other country as his sword flew from his grasp to land point down in the soil. "Leave my settlement now and never return!" Hopefully that would keep the Frenchman from harassing the mysterious woman who ran like a frightened doe. It might have worked too if the other nation wasn't anxious for new territories.

"I'll leave your land but not my own." Said France as he got up. "Now if you'll excuse me, c'est la ve." Waving as he walked away. England waited until France was out of sight, then went tearing after the beautiful woman.

Hours later, Canté had chosen well for her hiding place, as she sat in an abandoned bear cave. She had even managed to make it look like it was still occupied. Although, she thought, the yellow hairs still knew that she was there in the bushes earlier. Besides they might not even know what a bear was. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps outside the cave.

England knew for a fact that the nation was in the cave. He could tell by the sensation that nations gave off. It was something only other nations could sense. However he couldn't tell if animals were nearby, and those tracks looked really recent. He could tell by the tracks that the animal was huge, huge with big claws. He just had to wait until the girl came out of the cave. Now he just needed to wait somewhere safe from the monstrous beast. Although he couldn't be sure. It could just as easily be Russia. In any case England decided to climb a tree. He hoped that it was a beast and not Russia. After all, an animal that big would never be able to get off the ground, he reasoned as he settled into the branch that he chose to perch on. Either way, it was going to be a long night.

**As always please read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**so anyways I am finally over my cold! yay! So anyways I was reading other fanfics, and thought why not post answers for reviewers? So here we go!**

Guest: **thank you for your criticism. Already wrote all the way to chapter nine before I read your review. So from chapter nine onwards will have more detail! Or at least I hope it will.**

pastaaddict: **England is not a stalker! he's just in love!**

Canté knew that one of the yellow hairs was still out there, he had not moved since the night before when he left for a bit, and came back with food. Then he resumed his post. She knew what he was doing. He wanted her to come out, it was a tactic seen often enough with the animals, and her own people. This time however, she was the prey. England wasn't having a very good time of it. His buttocks hurt, and he was cold. At least it wasn't raining. The food that he'd brought from the settlement was resting in front of the cave. She hadn't come out. Not even to investigate the corned beef. His food was bad, surely not that bad! It was still edible. This reminded him of the times when he played hide and seek with his brothers. He still said that his brothers cheated by hiding behind their borders. He'd forgotten how dull those times were.  
>"You might as well come out. I'm not going to hurt you." She was surprised that he would even speak during this game of snake and mouse.<br>"How can I be sure of that?" She called in a shaky voice.  
>"You can be sure, because I wasn't sure if following you inside would've frightened you off more."<br>"I thought that the reason was the bear tracks I faked"  
>"That was you?" England said with a laugh. "I will admit that it was also a reason for why I'm in a tree." Canté found that this yellow hair had a nice laugh. Then she realized that she didn't know his name.<br>"What is your name?" When she was done asking the question, he gasped.  
>"Where are my manners? My true name is England, although the humans know me as Arthur Kirkland."<br>"Humans?"  
>"The people, I am the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain. However if the humans knew that, they wouldn't be able to comprehend it and their minds would stop from the stress. It's been known to happen before."<br>"My people haven't died from knowing of my existence." She said, with no small amount of pride.  
>"Do they know that you personify their country?" Her confidence faltered a bit.<br>"No. They just know that I am immortal. But I know that you are the personification of England, and my mind hasn't given up."  
>"That's because you aren't a human, you're a personification." England said simply. Silence followed his words. What was she doing? He thought to himself. Back in the cave, Canté was also thinking. Musing over all that England had shared with her. When she had finished, she decided to trust him to an extent. When she stepped foot out of the cave, he gasped again.<p>

"Beautiful." He said under his breath. Her black hair straight and long glistened in the sun. Her eyes were a brown deeper than chocolate. She wore a dress made of leather with fringes. It actually looked good on her. Her head was tilted up just a tad, giving her an aristocratic look. She had mud on her face, but he thought that her beauty still shone through the muck. He was so transfixed with her, that he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. Until, that is, he was falling through space before his body connected with the ground and he lost consciousness

**okay that's it for this chapter! Bye everybody! also trying not to, but also working on other stories as well, but I won't post any until I'm done writing this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Okay so at this point I hate my brain! I can't focus on my story because my brain is constantly giving me more freaking stories! like one about the Vikings and Vinland. So from now on I won't give up until this story is done. [I'm still on chapter nine ('-_-)].**

Damn that bloody well hurt! Opening his eyes, England stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. It was pointed and had a small blue dot in the middle. Anxious, he sat up quickly, groaning as he did so.  
>"Oh! You're up already." A familiar voice spoke. He turned his head to face the speaker. It was her. She had washed the mud off of her face. Now he was closer to her, nothing was blocking her beauty, no stranger to women, England fond to his surprise that he couldn't speak; all he could do was stare. Finally she cocked her head to the side.<br>"Are you feeling okay? Although I don't blame you. I wouldn't be able to even move for a couple hours more than you if I had the fall you did yesterday." She turned back to the small fire in the middle of the room, which was in the shape of a cone.  
>"Where am I? He asked, finally finding his voice.<br>"You are in my home, on the edges of my camp." She was cooking fish in the fire. It seemed a cozy scene between the two of them. Then he realized.  
>"I don't know your name." He stated dumbly. She looked surprised by that.<br>"Oh that's right! I forgot about it in all of the excitement." She smiled then. "My name is Canté wasteé wi. It means 'good natured woman."  
>"What about your real name?" The confusion on her face was really apparent, and so adorable that he wanted to kiss her.<br>"That is my real name." Despite the pain, he chuckled.  
>"No I meant the name of your land, your nation."<br>"My people are called the Powhatan, and the land is called Tsenacommacah. Many other tribes live in Tsenacommacah." The one known as England's brows drew closer together, making it look like he had only one brow across his head. She looked closer at his face. Very nice looking, she decided. The eyebrows where big and bushy, reminding her of a bear, but that and his behavior with the long hair, were the only things that did. His eyes were green like the sun shining on the grass, and he carried himself like a chieftain. He was frowning, but the lines around his eyes told her that he smiled a lot. His face was very masculine just like his lips. Those lips which gave her the strangest urge to kiss them.  
>"Well then Canté wasteé wi was it?" Said England, startling her. She was sure that she was blushing.<br>"Ah . . . yes, but you can call me Canté." She stumbled.  
>"That sounds like Kathy in English." He smiled, and her heart stumbled. She could only nod. "Canté, would you like to spend tomorrow with me?" When she nodded again and smiled, it was his turn for his heart to stumble.<p>

**Darn! It's still short! (I can't write long chapters to save my life) anyways I am going to do this thing! Also any pairings that you guys want, other than ones that include native America, England, Prussia, and Canada! France is fine, two pairings in mind for him. Maybe an _x _ x_ ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**oh mi Dios! I need professionally help! my brain will not stop working! I'm serious! I got three new story idas today. THREE! although they are pretty awesome sounding, I can't work on them until I get the other . . . fifteen done, not including all the other three stories of my Vinland Saga. also not adding smut, so changing from M to T, maybe K rating.**

She agreed! England was ecstatic. Canté, or Kathy, as he would call her in front of his countrymen, had agreed to spend the whole day with him and only him! He was so happy, that he floated all the way back to his settlement. The feeling continued until one of his subordinates tapped on his shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but we've received word from a Francis Bonnefoy. The Frenchy who brought it, said that it was important." He said as he handed the rectangle of paper and ink to England. With a sinking feeling, England tore open the message. Written in France's flowing script was one line.

_Meet me at dawn__tomorrow__, prepare for battle.__  
><em>  
>Damn him! England was mad that the pompous arse would do this. However it was a simple matter to pen his own missive to the frog.<p>

There was a knock at the door. They opened it to find a short man. Holding up a hand. Presumably waiting for the other nation's reply.

"Here, this is for your general." England said as he shoved the response into his hand. "Now go, before I have you shot for trespassing. Growling the last bit. The midget frog saluted smartly, and promptly turned around.

Later that night, the figure in front of the fire shook in rage. The other two in the room trembled with fear. The trio had been friends for as long as they could remember. With a couple of differences over the years, but then again, what friends didn't fight occasionally? However, the other two had never seen their friend _this_ angry.

"VERDAMMIT! VEN IZ ZE AWESOME ME GOING TO FIGHT! WE CAME HERE FOR A VAR, JA?" The albino exploded finally. Making the other two flinch visibly.

"Now now, Prussia, chu'll get chor chance amigo. We just need to wait until France sees Una Bonita again. Then he will have the girl, you will have your fight, and I will have the land. It's a win, win, and a win mi amigo!" The Spanish man finished cheerfully. The Prussian considered his tanner companion for a second, before sighing.

"Perhaps you are right Mein Freund." He agreed. While the only other person in the room sighed with relief, as he glanced down at the parchment that nearly tore apart their carefully laid plans, like a cat tore through a mouse. Reading the short phrase.

_Sorry frog, but I have plans for__tomorrow__.__  
><em>_England_

He would just have to play the simpering fool a bit longer. He thought in disgust, as he tossed the letter into the fire. Effectively destroying the words. Forever.

**Holy Mole` Guacamole`! one and a quarter pages written this time! so happy! wait until the First installment of The Vinland Saga comes out! expect at most five pages, each chapter! but still not done with this story yet :( so yeah, won't be done til after the battle. Oh wait. . . that was supposed to be classified information. . . . **

**YOU SAW NOTHING! well until next time x)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I'm posting this earlier than normal, because I'm super excited about this chapter! so to everyone who's reading this, this is what happens when you don't review! also! Most words written for a chapter for this story! x) yay!**

**PASTAADDICT: YOU KNOW, I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT. THAT IS SERIOUSLY****  
><strong>**AWESOME IDEA DUDE/TTE!****  
><strong>

England was nervous as he walked towards the meeting place. He desperately wanted her to be there, while also desperately wishing that she wasn't, so he wouldn't have to make the complete fool of himself that he was sure to be. He ran back to his settlement the night before to make sure that he was properly groomed and ready for their outing, he refused to call it a date, (even in his own mind) blushing for a moment before pushing the thought away. He was dressed in. Nice trousers, not his best, but nice enough for a filthy stinking savage. He paused, Where the bloody hell did that thought come from!? It wasn't like he loved the chit, but he was at least respectful of people in general, and women in particular. He continued with his musings until his foot decided to cool off into a puddle. He gave a sigh. Maybe he was just unlucky today.

"Arthur?" Someone called from behind him with a sweet voice. He turned to face her with a huge grin.

"Canté! How are you today?" She gave him a halfhearted smile.

"That is my question for you. You seemed to be deep in thought." Canté tilted her head to the side and said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Am I really so horrendous?" Causing the paler nation to sputter, with an extremely red face.

"Wha. . . . What's tha. . . . I mean,. . . .OF COURSE NOT!" His already red face turning an even deeper shade of crimson. 'cute' she thought as she turned away to hide her smile. Peeking back, she coyly asked him if he was coming or not. Those bushy eyebrows of his lifted, as his face became even redder, if that were even possible, and without a word, followed the raven haired enchantress.

She showed him many wondrous things like the wolf not howling to the rock in the sky, but the brother in fur crying to the harvest moon, and the grinning bobcat. She helped him to hear the mountains sing, and beautiful masterpieces in the wind. It made him think about how all the animals and people were connected to each other, and ashamed of how his people were treating the earth, how they were treating it still!

"Canté," England began, but before he could continue, she cut him off with a finger.

"Arthur, I realize that we have known each other for a few days, but I want to say that, I have never felt this way around another person, or even another nation." She smiled ruefully. "And I would like to tell you tha-" She rambled on before he interrupted.

"Canté, I feel the same way." His hands slid up to her shoulders to pull her closer to his lips. Her arms came up around his neck as she willingly leaned into him. They should have known that the perfect moment wouldn't last.

"Well izn't zis a cozy scene?" A disgustingly honeyed voice purred behind them. Heaving a sigh of suffering, and sending up a prayer for patience, England turned to face the damned frog.

"What the bloody hell do you want wanker?" He growled as his hand reached for the sword and pistol at his side. That's when he heard Canté scream. Turning to face whoever dared to bother his love, he saw a flash of red eyes, white hair, and tan skin, along with the terror stricken face of his beloved. Then nothing but blackness as Canté called out for him.

Fear crossed Canté's heart when the blonde stranger hit Arthur, hard, on the back of his head with a giant branch. He then spat on England after he went down.

"Zat waz for being a 'eartless beast!" The other then kicked the unconscious man in his side. "Zat was for siccing your dirty little pirates on my beautiful, yet masculine person." He then slapped the one on the ground. "And Zat waz for calling me 'urtful names, Angelterre." He finished weeping. Canté could feel the frustration rolling off of the men holding her still. The one that had his hands over her mouth after she screamed, but she had quickly bit him, so he dropped his hand as if she had burned him, called out to the conscious blonde.

"Yo francy pants! The awesome us has the less awesome chick. Ve should go before the dude, who is as unawesome as I am awesome, vakes up. He could go pirate again." Clearly this one thought way too highly of himself, it made her happy to think of bringing him down a notch. The other man behind her added his voice to the discussion.

"Si mi amigos. I can fight well, but even I can't guard against Britain's pirate self." The blonde gave a patient sigh, as though he was dealing with children.

"Fine, but first, I need water. All this drama iz making moi throat sore and dry." As he walked off, away from the group. Canté felt the anger boil up inside her like a poison, as she imagined the three of them having their throats rippled out by a hungry brother wolf. The thought made her smile and giggle a little as her eyes betrayed her hurt and anger. When the white haired one passed by, he noticed her expression, and shudder as he called out to 'Francy pants'

"You sure you don't vant a different broad? This one creeps me out and reminds me of Russia!" Whoever this Russia was, she wanted to meet him. Maybe they could strike a truce.

**This is an awesome chapter! I can't wait myself for the next chapter! And I'm the one who's writing this thing! Well until next time!**


End file.
